juste un regard corigée
by jouzetsuka
Summary: Que se passe t'il quand Harry deprime après la mort de Sirius et que Draco va trop loin dans les insultes. désolé, chui pas douée pour les résumés version corrigée


**Auteur:** Jouzetsuka

**titre:** Juste un regard( désolé chui pas très doué pour les titres)

**Base:** Harry Potter

**Ratting:** yaoi, lemon euuuu soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic, alors je me lance direct dans le **R**

**Disclaimer:** Tous mes persos apartiennet a JK Rollings... nifnif.. et comme je suis gentille je les lui laisse.. après tous je me fait pas un rond sur mes fic.

**Couple:** HP/DM

**Résumé:** Quand Harry déprime après la mort de Sirius et que Draco accepte de devenir mangemort, la situation est PARFAIIITTTTE pourqu'ils devienent enfin intelligents et comprennent ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre ( vous ne trouvez pas? mais siiiii) PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 6, désolé je reprend la sixième année de Harry, bien que je ne crois pas pouvoir me mesurer a JK Rollings,(loin de la) mais je ne prendrais pas la responsabilité d'écrire sur la dernière année de Harry.

**Genre:** ONE SHOT (long, je l'avoue en fait très long mais ne vous désépérez pas..vous aurez le droit a deux lemons pour le prix d'un) romance

**Commentaires:** Cette fic est une fic yaoi c'est a dire parlant d'amour entre garçons et contient des scenes de sexe explicites. Si ce n'est pas a votre gout, pas la peine de lire puis de me faire un procès, personne ne vous force a continuer, le petit bouton "précédent" est votre ami...si vous etes courageux ou yaoiste, continuez!

Dans le texte se trouve un "poeme" qui est en fait les paroles d'une chanson qu'a écrie un ami et que j'ai un tout eptit peu modifié..désolé que vous n'ayez pas la musqiue en tête, mais ça allait vraiment trop bien avec...et même, les paroles suffisent je pense

**Juste un regard**

_Cette histoire commence à la sixième année de Harry a Poudlard. Harry est en pleine dépression a cause de la mort de Sirius et des pouvoirs que reprend Voldemort. Draco, lui, se pose de nomreuses questions sur son avenir en tant que mangemort ( et oui..car il est devenu mangemort et a hérité de sa première mission)_

**Ce que tout le monde voit: Point de vue d'un poufsouffle**

La grande salle de Poudlard est pleine a craquer, et le bruit des bavardages est assourdissant.

Tout est plus que normal ce matin, enfin aussi normal que les choses puissent l'être a Poudlard. les serdaigles revisent leurs cours en mangeant le petit dejeuner( comme toujours, quelle drole d'idée d'être aussi serieux!) les gryffondors font une nouvelle, et ènième, démonstration de la fronderie ( bêtise? ) gryffondesque et les serpentards se moquent acidement des gryffondors.

Bref, tout se passe comme chaque matin depuis la création de Poudlard.

Pourtant il y a une sourde tention dans la alle depuis le debut de l'année, c'est normal après tout, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est de retour,et l'on a deja parlé de plusieurs meurtres, tant de moldus que de sorciers.

Chacun a peur de recevoir un des hiboux noirs du minisrère, annonçant inevitablement la mort d'un proche.

Mais même avec cette menace au dessus de la tête, Poudlard reste Poudlard!

_(1h plus tard dans un couloir)_

Tiens, voila les gens qui changent le moins à Poudlard. Harry Potter, celui qui a survecu et Draco Malfoy, le petit prince de seprentard.

C'est a se demander comment c'est deux là peuvent être si constant...à se détester.

Je viens de tomber sur eux, au detour d'un couloir, juste a temps pour assister au debut d'une dispute ( je ne suis d'ailleur pas le seul, plusieurs élèves se sont arrétés pour les observer, bloquant ainsi tout le couloir!)

Je vais être en retards pour mon cours d'histoire de la magie, mais de toute façon, je ne perds pas grand chose et ces deux la bloquent le passage, et je sens qu'ils en auront pour un moment.

Pour l'instant, je vois Potter qui sert les poingts et les dents, mais comme d'habitude, Malfoy va en rajouter et Potter va craquer. Ca finira encore en duel magique et les deux ennemis atterirontà l'infirmerie.

D- Alors Potter, quand est ce que tu la culbute la p'tite Weasley? Avec elle tu aurais peut être une chance! Une minable, traitre a son sang, ne me dit pas que même elle ne veux pas de toi!

Je crois que cette fois ci, Malfoy est vraiment allé trop loin. Les yeux de Potter ont pris un éclat furieux! mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, ce qui m'anguoisse c'est que contrairementà d'habitude, Potter n'a pas explosé en injure! Il est furieux, mais il se controle.

Un éclaire de peur passe d'ailleur dans les yeux de Malfoy quand Potter s'approche de lui doucement.

Je suis vraiment inquiet... Potter a attrapé Malfoy par le col, lui a pris sa baguette des mains et l'a entrainé dans les couloirs deserts. Et vu le regards qu'il a lancé au petit groupe qui s'était assemblé, nous n'avons pas interet a essayer de le suivre.

Je suis inquiet... mais je tiens a ma vie, alors je vais en cours sans intervenir.

Pendant que j'y repense ( et j'ai le temps pendant que Binns radote) depuis quelque temps Potter a souvent l'air triste.

Ca ne se voit pas vraiment, il rit avec ses amis et sourit, mais c'est quelque chose d'éteint dans le regard, une sorte de lueur de tristesse infinie.

En y repensant bien, Malfoy a lui aussi l'air soucieux, moins mordant qu'avant ( a part avec Potter bien entendu). Il a l'air absent.

J'espere vraiment qu'ils ne vont pas s'entretuer.

**HARRY:**_ ( petit dejeuner )_

Ron est en train de me rappeller TOUTES les qualitées d'Hermione pour la 3e fois de la journé( et c'est comme ça tous les matins depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble). Je le regarde, j'aquiesse de temps en temps pour lui montrer mon accord mais je ne l'ecoute pas.

La grande salle est assourdissante. Comme d'habitude, un serpentard crie vers notre table une remarque désobligente. Je lui fait un doigt d'honneur, je n'ai pas le courage de lui repondre.

Ginny, à ma gauche, me sourit et commence a babiller joyeusement. Je ris pour lui faire plaisir mais j'ai vraiment la tête ailleur. J'aime beaucoup Ginny mais là, je n'ai pas le moral ni l'envie d'ecouter ses blagues sur le couple que forment officiellemen depuis deux jours Dean et Seamus ( _tout le monde en reve, personne le dit, tata Jouzetsuka vous l'apporte sur un plateau )_

Mon regard ère un moment sur la salle, et je m'arrete un instant sur Malfoy.

Je crois que je devient parano: je ne peux plus m'empecher de le surveiller, de l'observer a la dérobée pour verifier qu'il ne prépare pas ENCORE de mauvais coup. Je commence même à rever de lui la nuit. Ca tourne vraiment a l'obscession

(_ comment ça on me voit venir gros comme un camion avec mon lemon! maieuuu mezants! TT) _M je vient de croiser le regard de Malfoy! Il a remis automatiquement son air " je suis un Malfoy 100100 pur sang" dès qu'il ma apreçut. C'est dommage, il serait carrément mignon sans son air méprisant.

**mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi!** Malfoy, mignon? faut que j'arrette le wisky Firewiks!

D'ailleur j'ai d'autres soucis avec Malfoy présentment: il a pris un air réelement... _heureux?_

Il prépare quelquechose ou bien il es content de me voir?

Il sourit dans le vide. Il a un sourire choux tout plein...** CHOUX TOUT PLEIN? **JE VIENS DE DIRE CHOUX TOUT PLEIN? je suis carément en pleine dépression là! je commence a divaguer!

Je lache les yeux de Malfoy vite fait car j'ai peur de rougir et me concentre sur le visage de Ginny. Puis comme chaque jour, je me plonge dans mes sombres pensées.

#_ J'suis censé être l' élu mais je vis chez des moldus_

_Mais dites moi, pourquoi?_

_J'ai ouvert mes paupières _

_Dans ce monde de misère_

_J'ai peur j'ai faim... j'ai froid!_

_Je suis né ce matin _

_Et ce dont je suis certain_

_Personne ne veux de moi!_

_Dans ce monde réel_

_Qui tiendrait les ficelles?_

_Si ficelles, il y a!_

_Et l'on parle de gloire, d'argent et de bonheur_

_Dans un monde, ou tout meurt..._

_Je n'peut vivre une histoire, basée sur le hasard_

_Et je n'veux pas savoir, la fin de mon histoire_

_Je ne veux pas d'une vie basée sur l'ephemère,_

_Je voudrais simplement refermer mes paupières!#_

Je n'ai rien entendu de ce que Ginny a dit finallement.

_( 1 heure apres)_

Je suis en colère, c'est vrai. pas plus que d'habitude à l'exterieur, mais aujourd'hui, ça fait plus mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, le sourire de Malfoy m'avait touché comme ça, mais ces remarques m'ont bléssés bien plus que d'habitude. je ne veux pas lui montrer que j'ai mal, alors je sert les points et le dents.

D-alors Potter, quand est ce que tu la culbute la p'tite Weasley? Avec elle tu aurais peut etre une chance! Une minable, traitre a son sang , ne me dit pas que même elle ne veut pas de toi!

Là je vois rouge! Bien entendu, parcequ'il vient de me traiter de puceau et d'insulter Ginny et tous les Weasley par la mêm ocasion. Bien sure, mais ce qui me fait sortir de mes gonds, c'est que je viens de comprendre son sourir de ce matin. Il jubilait deja de son mauvais coup!

Mais ce qui m'enerve le plus, c'est d'avoir si mal dans le coeur, et de ne pas savoir pourquoi!

Je m'approche de lui; je sais que j'ai l'air menaçant. D'ailleur, je vois une lueur de peur dans ces yeux. Pour que Malfoy est cette expression de terreur sur le visage, je dois vraiment être terrifiant. J'aim bien avoir ce pouvoir sur lui (douce vengeance muahahah), je crois que je vais pousser ma vengeance plus loin.

Il semble pétrifié et a completement oublié qu'il est sorcier. Il tientsa baguette dans sa main, je m'empare de cette dernière, l'attrape par le col et l'entraine vers les couloirs.Je lance mon regard le plus noirs qui tue même la vie bacterienne ( genre heero dans gundam wings) aux élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés pour voir mon duel mijournalier avec Malfoy. J'ai atteint mon but! pas un n'essaie de nous suivre!

Je colle Malfoy contre un mur et l'empeche de se sortir de ma prise en meplaquant contrelui. Je sens son corps tout contre le mien qui se debat pour s'echapper. Il ne peut pas parler car j'ai mis ma main contre sa bouche.

Il rougi legerment et je jubile, mais en mêm temps, je sens comme une chaleur au creux de mes reins qui iradie. J'ai vraiment chaud tout a coup.

Je sens que je le plaque plus fort contre le mur, je préfère ne pas le regarder! je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive!

Il parvient a dégager sa bouche de ma main:

D- Potter, mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques?

Je ne repond rien, qu'y aurait il eu a repondre; et de toute façon je ne controle plus rien de ce que je fais. Mes mains vont d'elles mêmes sur les siennes pour le bloquer d'avantage.

D- Potter, lache moi ou je hurle jusqu'a ce que Rusard arrive!

Draco n'en menne vraiment pas large. DRACO? depuis quand je l'apelle Draco moi?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'apporter une reponse a la question car ,sans me demander mon avis ( sisi c'est vrai!) mes levres viennent de bailloner sa bouche.

Je reste un moment interdit. Mais je suis completment dingue moi! Je veux me degager en quatrième vitesse mais quelquechose en moi me retient. Ses levres sont douces... comment ce fait il que je n'arrive pas à laisser sa bouche?

Je fini par me détacher de lui et je croise son regard. Je m'attendais a ce qu'il soit dégouté, en colère, n'importe quoi...

Il a juste l'air étonné et sa voix est douce quand il demande:

D- Potter, qu'est ce que tu fabrique?

Tout se bouscule dans ma tête! Sa voix me fait completement fondre. Je nai qu'une seule envie: le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser...et quelque chose de moins avouable ausi..peutêtre...

J'avais deja envisagé la possibilité d'être gay, mais jamais je n'aurais pus imaginer tomber amoureux de Malfoy. JE VIENS DE DIRE AMOUREUX! pas attiré..amoureux... oui peut être bien que je l'aime. Peut être que c'est pour ça que je l'observais, que je me battais avec lui. Juste pour qu'il me regarde.

Oui , je l'aime.c'est comme ça, il faut que je l'accepte. Moi Harry Potter, je suis amoureux de mon pire ennemi.

Il est si beau, tel un ange de glace, il pourrait être mon ange, celui qui me ramenerai vers le bonheure de vivre.

Ma main va toute seule caresser sa joue. Il se raidit quandje le touche.

Il essaie de me repousser et je n'essaie pas de l'en empecher. J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me transpercer le coeur avec une lame chauffée a blanc! Je me retient au mur pour ne pas tomber. J'ai embrassé mon pire ennemi, me suis avoué que je l'aimais comme un fou, mais il m'a repoussé, et ma vie va devenir un enfer.

Je m'effondre au sol, je n'ai plus aucune force.Mes yeux se voilent de larmes. je voudrais me montrer fière et digne devant lui, je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus! Mon trop plein de peine et de detresse ressort en une fois.

Je sens tout a coup une main sur mon épaule, douce ,chaude.

Je lève mes yeux pleins de larmes vers le visage de Draco. Il n' a plus du tout son air hautain, seulement un air triste.

D- Ne pleure pas pour moi Potter,je n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine. Je t'aime et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'être dans tes bras, mais je ne te merite pas parceque par faiblesse je suis devenu un mangemort, et qu'il y aura toujours cette foutu marque entre nous Potter.

Mon coeur bat a tous rompre., Draco a dit qu'il m'aimait; qu'il M'AIMAIT!

Je ne dit rien mais me releve. Draco baisse la tête, il pense surement que je vais partir loin de lui après ça. Je m'approche et prend sa tête entre mes mains et je l'oblige a la relever. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur., et les caresses, tendrement avec les miennes.

D-Potter, je viens de te dire que j'étais un mangemort! Je bosse pour celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom!

Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte! Je m'en moque qu'il soit un mangemort...rien ne compte a part lui!

H- Mais je m'en moque moi ! je sais juste que je t'aime!

Ca y est je lui ai dit! Il me reagrde abasourdie. Je lui souris timidement . Sa main hesite puis me prend par le coup et m'attire a lui.

Il m'embrasse a son tour, tout doucement . Je ne tarde pas a approfondir le baiser en pressant ma langue contre ces lèvres, reclamant l'entrée a sa bouche.

Il me laisse le passage et je l'explore, le goute. Je crois que je suis au paradis! Il semble se reveiller et caresse ma langue avec la sienne. Nous jouons ensemble, chacun essayant de prendre le controle sur l'autre, dans un combat buccale sans fin.

J'ouvre les yeux de surprise quand il passe ses mains sous mon t-shirt. J'attrape sa main et il me regarde, étonné. Je lui souris et l'entraine vers la salle sur demande. Au troisième passage, la porte apparait et nous pénétrons dans une magnifique chambre uniqument éclairées par une vingtaine de bougies. Au milieu de la piece se dresse un immense lit à baldaquin aux draps de sois verts et aux tenture rouges foncées.

Draco me fixe, surpris puis me souris de son expression la plus craquante. Il m'entraine de lui même vers le lit et m'allonge. Puis il me souffle a l'oreille:

D-Si c'est ce que tu veux Potter, je vais prendre soin de toi.

Je ne peux m'empecher de sentir un petit frisson d'anticipation devant l'air prédateur de Draco. Il m'enelve ma robe de sorcier et mon t-shirt et ses levres courent sur ma clavicule. Je sens a nouveau cette chaleur qui monte dans mon bas-ventre et s'insinue dans tous mon corps. Lorsque Draco descend avec la langue jusqu'a mes tétons et se met a jouer avec, je ne peux m'empecher de gémir. Mon petit cri semble lui avoir fait redoubler d'effort et sa langue et ses dents se font un devoir de me faire perdre la raison.

Quand sa langue descend, formant des lignes de feu sur sur mon ventre, jusqu'a mon nombril, mes mains se crispent sur les dras verts.Mon cerveau a definitivement déconcété et m'envoie seulement le waring "encore, ENCORE **ENCORE**"

sa langue tourne tout autour de mon nombril et mes jambes viennent s'accrocher autour de son dos et mes mains caressent ses épaules. Je ne veux pas être inactif, alors je me leve un peu pour mordiller son coup. Mais il m'allonge avec un sourire sadique et bloque mes mains au dessus de ma tête avec un sort. Draco a aprit a faire certains sorts sans baguette?

Mais bientot ce probleme est le cadet de mes soucis car mon souffle se bloque quand Draco ouvre mon pantalon et me le retire d'un geste vif.

Je ferme les yeux et sent tout mon corps se crisper lorsque son doigt effleure mon entrejambe a travers le tissu de mon caleçon.

Il sourit et remonte jusqu'a ma têtre pour m'embrasser, tout en caressant mon ventre. je lui souffle:

H- Tu n'es pas juste, tu es toujours habillé toi!

Il me regarde, parait hesiter, puis enleve sa robe de sorcier, sa chemise de soie noire et son jeans. J'en ai le souffle coupé tellement il est beau! Il a l'air a la fois si fragile et si fort, telle une statue de glace finement trvaillée. Ses yeux gris se posent sur moi, et il n'y a plus trace de mépris en eux, juste de l'amour et du desir.Il se penche et me mordille et suce le lobe de l'oreille et je resent a nouveau cette vague de chaleur qui m'inonde. Il me fait un sourire carnassier ( glups ) et descend jusqu'a mon caleçon pour commencer a me caresser.

Je me mord la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Il m'enleve mon caleçon, et sa langue vient effleurer mon gland. je sens une decharge éléctrique dans tout mon coprs et me redresse le plus que je peux avec mes mains attachées. j'ai juste le temps de voirque lui aussi est très excité comme en témoigne la bosse tendue de son caleçon.

Quand la bouche de Draco reprend mon gland rougi, je ne pense ni ne vois plus rien. Je m'arcboute et m'entends suplier:

H- S'il te plais, s'il te plais...

Draco obeit et me prend entierement dans sa bouche, sa langue courant le long de ma hampe. Plus rien n'existe dans le monde a part Draco et cette langue qui declenche en moi des torrents de plaisir. Je ne retiens plus mes soupirs et gémissements. Mes mains voudraient aller se crisper dans les cheveux de Draco pour lui imprimer un rythme plus rapide, mais ce fichu sort me retient. Je me debat et ondule du bassin pour ammener Draco a accelerer.

Mais ce sadique arrette sa présente occupation,s'attirant de ma part un gémissment de frustrtion. Il remonte jusqu'a mon oreille et me murmure:

D- Ne t'inquiète pas Potty, je vais te faire perdre tout controle.

Le ton de sa voix me persuade qu'il ne ment pas.

Il redscend jusqu'a mon membre dréssé et reprend ses caresses, allant de plus en plus vite. Je gémis toujours plus sous l'infernale dance et je finis par me reprendre dans la bouche de Draco.

Il avale puis revient m'embrasser. Je suis surpris d'entrer en contact avec ma propre semance, mais je l'embrasse avec passion, gardant un gout âcre dans la bouche. Il delivre alors mes mains et je me bouine contre lui; je peux sentir son excitation. je le regarde et une idée germe dans ma tête. Je lui susure a l'oreille:

H- Je veux être completement a toi Draco, je veux te donner ce que je n'ai jamais donné a personne. Mais seulement si tu me dis, Potter, je te veux.

Draco me regarde avec de grands yeux.

Je ne sais pas ce qui l'étonne le plus. Que je veuille qu'il me prenne ou bien que je l'apelle Draco.

D- Je ne te veux pas Potter.

Mon coeur s'arrette de battre a nouveau. Quoi? comment? qu'est ce?( tilt..fatal error)

Draco reprend

-Non je ne veux pas prendre Potter, je veux te faire l'amour; Harry.

Mes yeux s'embuent a nouveau et je l'embrasse pasionnement.

H- Je t'aime Draco.

Il m'a appellé harry, il m'a appellé Harry!

Draco me renverse a nouveau sous lui et embrasse chaque centimètre de ma peau, comme si sa vie en dependait.

Je sens que je suis à nouveau excité. Mais cette fois ci, je ne suis pas en reste et je mordille la peau de son coup. Il se cambre de plaisir, et le voir ainsi m'excite encore plus. Draco est si beau avec ses cheveux maintenant aussi en désordre que les miens et cette flamme de desir dans les yeux.

Il me retourne sur le ventre et quand je sens la pointe de sa langue caresser mes fesses, je bondis de surprise, mais ausi de plaisir et bientot, la chambre retentit de mes gémissments pendant que sa langue explore mon intimité , y traçant des sillons brulants. je grogne et me retourne un peu pour le voir quand il s'arrette.

Il me regarde intensément , puis ,bien devant moi, amènne ses doigts a sa bouche. Je comprend bien sure où il veut en venir , alors je prends sa main et suce moi même ses doigts. Il a l'air surprit mais cepandant enchanté de cette initative de ma part.

Ma langue court sur ses doigts et je vois que son caleçon ( qu'il a toujours sur lui ) le serre terriblement. j'abandonne sa main et enleve delicatement son boxer, ne pouvant m'empecher de poser au passage mes levres sur son membre dréssé.

Mais il m'attrape et me rallonge sur le ventre en susurrant:

D- Trop tard Harry, une autre fois pour ça peut être.

Il enfonce alors un doigt humide dans mon anus le plus doucement possible. je ne peux retenir quelques cris de douleur mais bientot je m' habitue a cette présence en moi et il se met a bouger. Pendant que mon plaisir monte, Draco introduit un puis deux autres doigts. Je cri autant de douleur que de plaisir, les deux étant étroitement liés. Puis mon corps se met a bouger tout seul., enfonçant plus profondement les doigts de Draco en moi. L'empechant d'être trop doux.

Lorsqu'il effleure ma prostate, je sens une vaguede plaisir pur comme je n'en avais jamais connus me submerger jusqu'au bout des pieds.

Draco retire ses doigts puis me demande doucement.

D-Tu ne l'a encore jamais fait avec un garçon, n'est ce pas Harry?

H- N...non

J'ai un peu honte de lui repondre ça. Il est evident que ce n'est pas,loin de la, la première fois de Draco. pourtant il a l'air vraiment emu.

je le vois qui se positione lentement devant moi, je peux sentir son excitaiton contre ma cuisse.

H-Non Draco! Attend!

D- Tu ...tu ne veux pas? tu n'es pas près? Je comprend ne t'en fait pas, on a tout le temps.

Ses paroles me touchent beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'imagine parce qu'il a parlé d'avenir.

( _avant de toutes me frapper parceque je vous prive de votre lemon, lisez la suite! )_

H- Non, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est juste que je veu...te voir... enfin..pendant... voila quoi.

Il a l'air tellement soulagé. en me souraint il me remet sur le dos et place mes jambes autour de son coup.il est tellement beau, et je vais être a lui, parceque je veux qu'il soit heureux et être en securité au creux de ses bras.

Draco m'embrasse puis doucement me pénètre. Je pleure de douleur mais il leche mes larmes.

D- Ca va aller?On peut aretter si ça fait trop mal.

H- Non! continu, je te veux en moi, S'il te plais.

Il s'arrette le temps que je m'habitue a cette intrusion puis recommence a bouger.A la douleur se mêle le plaisir. Je crois que je vais mourir tellement c'est bon. Bientot, il n'y a plus rien de doux en Draco, il me prend durement et je crie mon plaisir, lui en demandant toujours plus.

Au moment ou je me repend entre nos deux ventres, chaque atome de mon coprs hurle sa jouissance.Je sens tout de suite après une douce chaleur en moi , qui me procure un plaisir infini. Draco se retire doucement de moi et s'affale a mon côté, me tenant toujours dans ses bras. Je me bouine contre lui et cache ma tête dans son coup.

H-Je t'aime plus que tout Draco Malfoy

Il y a un moment de silence puis

D- je t'aime jusqu'a la trahison Harry Potter

Je ne comprend pas sa phrase mais m'endort dans ces bras. Je me sens si bien.

**DRACO:** (_petit dejeuner)_

Dieu qu'ils sont bêtes, tous a rire avec insouciance alors qu'IL est revenu. Ma marque me fait encore mal au bras.Je n'aime pas être un mangemort, mais je ne veux pas être dans le camps des perdants.Zacharias fait une remarque débile sur les gryffondors et je vois Potter lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Potter... j'ai pour mission de le pousser, par tous les moyens possibles, a sortir de Poudlard pour que mon "maître" le tue. Je le regrette car je n'ai pas envie que Potter meurt., c'est pas tous les jours qu'on trouve un bon ennemi comme ça. il est d'ailleur devenu très migon..bien plus que Zacharias! et son caractère adorablement buté de gryffondor... oula! Mauvais terrian ça. Ne pas s'y engager ou je vais me bruler les ailes.Je sais depuis longtemps que j'aime les garçons...mais quand même..pas Potter..surtou que je dois le faire tuer.

Quelqu'un me fixe, je le sens... c'est POTTER?

Qu'est ce qui lui prend? Je remet en vitesse mon masque hautain sur ma figure ( ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses..règle number one du parfait petit Malfoy)mais je ne peux m'empecher de sourir en me rapellant ce que je pensais de Potter il y a quelque minutes.

Et m ! Il a vu mon sourir, et il fait une drole de tête. Je sens que je rougis, heureusment il a baissé la tête vers la jeune Weasley. Bizarrement, j'en ai un pincement au coeur, comment peut il s'interesser a elle? De toute façon il n'en on plus pour longtemps avant leur defaite.

_#Je suis né il est vrai _

_Dans une famille de sorcier_

_Où je vis, comme un roi_

_Je reussi ma vie_

_Malgrès tous les soucis_

_Je me sens bien, je crois._

_Je suis là ce matin,_

_Mais ce dont je suis certain_

_Le bien, ne gagnera pas,_

_dans ce monde réel, voldemort tient les ficelles_

_et sa me va, _

_Comme ça!_

_Qu'on me parle de gloire,_

_D'argent et de pouvoir_

_Mais surtout, pas de mort_

_Je sais que mon histoire est basée sur le hasard,_

_Mais je n'veux pas savoir, la fin de mon histoire_

_Si Dumbeldor est si fort, pourquoi laisse-t-il faire,_

_La mort des innocents, la famine et la guerre? #_

Je n'ai vraiment pas faim ce matin

_(1 heure plus tards)_

Quand j'ai rencontré Potter dans les couloirs, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que d'agir comme d'habitude, c'est a dire le provoquer. Il a l'air énérvé mais fait minede m'ignorer. Alors je repense a ce matin, a son regards vers Weasley ( ginny...bien sure on va quand même pas faire un draco ron harry... quoique.. allé pour une autre fic) , et je ne peux m'empecher de vouloir me venger et lui lance d'une voix méprisante:

D-Alors Potter, quand est ce que tu la culbute la p'tite Weasley? Avec elle tu aurais peut être une chance! Une minable, traitre a son sang, ne me dit pas que même elle ne veux pas de toi!

Je m'en veux immédiatement d'avoir dit ça, mais c'est trop tard. Potter est dans une rage noire! Normal, j'ai insulté sa "cherie". Je dois être stupide, mais j'ai décidé de le laisser me frapper. Il s'approche de moi, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce prenant un air térrifié, je n'ai pas trop a me forcer, son expression a l'air vraiment mauvaise. Il arrive jusqu' moi, m'enleve ma baguette des mains, m'attrape par le col et m'entraine vers les couloirs déserts. Un passage a tabac en règle? Soit si il le faut. Personne ne nous suit, je sens que je vais finir a l'infirmerie.

Ile me câle contre le mur et m'immobilise, sa main servant de baillon pour m'empecher de crier. Malgrès la sitaution, je ne peux m'empecher de sentir son corps contre le mien, et cela me trouble bien plus que je ne le montre( on utilise au maximum la faculté malfoyenne de maitrise de soi!) cependant je rougi legerement.

Géné ,je me debat mais rien a faire, je suis coincé.Il me regarde un instant puis me serre encore plus. Aïaïaï il ne se rend pas compe combien il est tentant comme ça? Qu'il me frappe et qu'on en finisse une fois pour toute! Comme il n'a pas l'air de bouger, je degage ma bouche de sa main:

D-Potter, mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques?

Il ne repond rien mais ses mains attrapent mes poignets et les immobilisent contre le mur.

Ah non! finit de jouer! Je veux que sa finisse vite avant que je fantasme completement sur Potter.

D- Potter lache moi ou je hurle jusqu'a ce que Rusard arrive!

Voila qui va l'obliger a se presser! Sauf que sa reaction n'est pas celle que j'avais prevue. Il met sa bouche sur la mienne. Il est delicieux... Potter reste bien trente secondes comme ça pendant que mon cerveau passe en mode supra-hypra-turbo-de-la-mort-qui-tue: Pourquoi fait il ça? est il sous Imperium? et pourrquoi bordel de m je me damnerais bien pour qu'il ne s'arrette jamais!

Quand enfin il abandonne mes lèvres, je le regarde abasourdi parceq'il vient de se passer. il a l'air terriblement ( adorablement? argll non!) géné et indecis. je veux lui donner une porte de sortie.

D- Potter, qu'es ce que tu fabrique?

de ma voix la plus douce.

Il peut se mettre a rire,et se moquer de moi comme cela. Il n'aura pas a être géné...

Il reste un moment a réfléchir puis sa main vient caresser ma joue. Je me sens me liquifier de l'interieur à ce contact! Est ce que ça voudrait dire que Potter... Non il ne faut pas, ça ne se doit pas! le mangemort et l'elu, rien qu'un pauvre film a l'eau de rose, impossible dans la vraie vie. Sans compter mon maître et ma mission. Ce n'est pas possible.

je repousse sa main et fait mine de m'en aller, outragé, mais je l'entend s'effondrer par terre. Je me retourne et le vois prostré, la tête entre les mains. Par Merlin, il est donc si serieux? Je sens mon coeur battre si fort, et se briser a la vision d'un Potter malheureux. C'est evident que je l'aime. Mais il mérite mieu que quelqu'un comme moi.Et puis comment expliquerait il cela aux autres, et en particulier a ses amis?

Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur son épaule. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste. Quitte a ce qu'il me méprise ou que j'ailleà Azkaban, je dois lui expliquer:

D-Ne pleure pas pour moi Potter,je n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine. Je t'aime et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'être dans tes bras, mais je ne te merite pas parceque par faiblesse je suis devenu un mangemort, et qu'il y aura toujours cette foutu marque entre nous Potter.

Il reste silencieux, il digere sans doute l'information. Je le vois qui se relève, je baisse la tête, il va partir, peut être me frapper, peut être appeler les detraqueurs...Il s'approche de moi ,je ferme les yeux dans l'attente de son coup de poing lorsque je sens qu'on releve ma tête et qu'on m'embrasse avec tendresse.

C'est impossible! Il n'a pas compris que je suis son ennemi, un danger pour lui?

D-Potter, je viens de te dire que j'étais un mangemort! Je bosse pour celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom!

Reagit Potter, ne me donne pas de faux espoirs!

H- Mais je m'en moque moi ! je sais juste que je t'aime!

Il...il serait capable de passer outre tout ça pour moi? Lorsqu'il me sourit, j'oublie toutes mes craintes, il est si mignon ( KAWAÏIII). J'hesite un instant puis l'attire a moi; Je l'embrasse a mon tour, le plus tendrement possible.je ne veux pas le brusquer J'ai déjà couché avec quelques garçons qui me voulaient absolument, mais Potter c'est different. je veux prendre mon temps, attendre qu'il soit pret, qu'il soit sure. Mais c'est la langue de Har,POTTER lui même qui vient cogner contre mes dents, cherchant à entrer dans ma bouche. Je le laisse m'explorer et me delecte de sa langue en moi, puis j'agit moi aussi et le caresse du bout de la langue, passant à mon tour dans sa bouche en un baisé passioné. Une fois lancé, je ne peux empecher mes mains de se glisser sous sa robe et son t-shirt.

Il arette ma main et je le regade étonné. Peut être suis-je allé trop vite? Mais Potter me sourit et m'entraine plus loin dans les couloirs. Je suis étonné de le voir passé plusieur fois devant un mur quand , la troisième fois, une porte apparait. Je reste ébahit devant le decor de la chambre. Les bougies qui l'éclairent lui donne un air intime et douillet et le lit au milieu de la piece semble appeler a la luxure.

Je regarde Harry, euuu POTTER ( zut a la fin) dans les yeux...est ce que c'est ce qu'il veut? D'après son expression gourmande, ça en a tout l'air, maisà mon avis c'est aussi sa première fois alors je prends les choses en main (** _Jouzetsuka- _**_tu parles en faite c'est juste que tu aime être dominant point barre !**Draco-** ne gache pas ce moment toi **J-**euuu oki) _Je l'entraine donc vers le lit et je l'y allonge. J'ai tellemnt envie de lui que ça m'en fait mal.

D-Si c'est ce que tu veux Potter, je vais prendre soin de toi.

Je le vois frissoner a ce que je viens de dire et ne peux empecher mon sourire carnassier d'apparaitre. Je lui enleve sa robe de sorcier et son T-shirt et l'embrasse en dessous du coup. Je suis si excité, mais je veux dabords donner du plaisir à Harry, et merde, comment voulez vous que j'en reste au Potter dans ces conditions? Je descend vers ses tetons dejà durcis et laisse ma langue jouer avec,tournant autour d'eux, en mordillant les pointes. Il gémit sous ma torture et je redouble d'efforts! Je veux l'entendre gémir encore, et crier et me supplier. Je veux qu'il soit juste a moi, pour toujours.

Je descend jusqu'a son nombril, le faisant se cambrer de plaisir sous mes coups de langues. je tortille ma langue dans son nombril et m'arrette a la limite de son jeans, la frolant juste. Il a placé ses jambes autour de mon dos, comme dans un signe de total abandon. J'aime avoir ce pouvoir sur lui mais j'aime encore plus ses mains qui caressent mes épaules.

Il veut agir et tente de me mordiller le coup mais je l'en empeche , bloquant ses mains audesus de sa tête en un sort silencieux. Ces longues et horribles seances d'entrainement magique pour devenir mangemort auront finallement servi a quelquechose. Voir Hary a ma merci comme cela m'excite encore plus, et mon jeans me serre douloureusement.

Je lui enleve son pantalon ( _**Jouzetsuka- **vous remarquez la logique..il a mal mais il enleve le pantalon de harry **Draco-** tu as pas finit oui? **J-** nooonnn! ) _sous son regard interloqué Je veux vraiment être maître de ses sens et et effleure du bout du doigt son membre comprimé par son caleçon.

Je le sens se raidir son ma main et remonte l'embrasser pour le rassurer.

H- Tu n'es pas juste, tu es toujours habillé toi!

J'en tombe sur les fesses (au figuré bien sure!) Il n'est pas soumis du tout en fait! Mais je m'aperçoit que je préfére cela, que c'est justment pour son effronterie que je l'aime, alors je me met en caleçon a mon tour.

je vois bien qu'il m'observe. J'ai l'habitude des regards admiratifs ,voir mêm adoratifs comme ceux de Pansy sur mon corps, mais jamais je 'navais vu un regard comme celui de Harry: un regard rellement amoureux. J'en pleurerais presque, mais les Malfoy ne pleurent pas alors je préfère m'occuper de Harry.

Je l'aime a un point que je n'aurais imaginé et que je decouvre seulment maintenant. Je picore son oreille avec bonheur puis redescend jusqu'a son sexe pour lui enlever son caleçon.

Je touche du bout de la langue son gland rougi par le désir.

H- S'il te plais, s'il te plais...

Par merlin, Harry qui me suplie... je me retient de le prendre violament sur le champs tant je suis exicté et me contente de prendre son membre a pleine bouche et de lui appliquer une intense fellation.

Il soupire, se débat pour que j'accélère. J'abandonne son membre et vais lui chochoter a l'oreille:

D- Ne t'en fais pas Potty( oui, je ne sais pas si je peux l'appeller Harry, mais je refuse de l'appeller encor Potter) je vais te faire perdre tout controle.

Je ne veux pas le faire attendre d'avantage et vais de plus en plus vite jusqu'a ce qu'il jouisse dans ma bouche.J'avale avec délice le chaud liquide puis retourne embrasser Harry pour qu'il se goute. Il parait surpris mais m'embrasse tout de même avec passion.

Je détache ses mains et il vient s'allonger tout contre moi. Je n'ai pas éjaculé, mais ce moment est trop ...spécial, je ne veux pas le gacher. Je m'occuperais de ça plus tard. _(** Jouzetsuka-** merci la veuve poignet! **Draco- **Jouzetsuka? **J- **Ouiiiiiii? **D- **TA GUELE! **j-** maiiieuuuu) _

Harry s'apporche de mon oreille

H- Je veux être completment a toi Draco, je veux te donner ce que je n'ai jamais donné a personne. Mais seulement si tu me dis, Potter, je te veux.

Je suis completement tétanisé! Harry viens un, de m'appeller le plus naturellement du monde Draco ( KIAAAA) deux, de me dire qu'il veux que je le prenne (glups ) Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça comme ça, je l'ai dit a trop de gens sans le penser.

D- je ne te veux pas Potter.

Oula, vu sa tête, j'ai interet a vite dire lasuite si je ne veux pas voir son sucide sur la conscience.

-Non je ne veux pas prendre Potter, je veux te faire l'amour; Harry.

J'ai dit du mieu que je pouvais ce que je ressentais. Il a d'ailleur l'air très emu de ce que j'ai dit.

H- Je t'aime Draco.

Là il faut vite qu'on fasse l'amour sinon on va finir pleurant d'emotion dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et mon image malfoyenne en prendrais un sacré coup.( _**Jouzetsuka-**et mes lecteurs vont raler..)_

je le renverse sous moi et l'embrasse partout ou je peux. C'est ma façon a moi de dire "je t'aime Harry"

Comme il n'est pas attaché cette fois si il en profite pour s'attaquer a mon coup. Merlin que cest bon, et que Harry est mignon. Je suis sur qu'il ne c'est même pas rendu compte a quel point il est devenu attirant; pas parcequ'il est l'elu mais parceque ses cheveux en bataille, son corps bien fait et finment musclé, ses adorables yeux verts effrontés , sa bouche sensuelle et même ces stupides lunettes feraient fondre le coeur le plus endurcit, même mon coeur de glace...

je me place sur lui et titille son anus de ma langue. Le voir se contracter comme ça me donne envie de le violer sur place. Je continu néanmoins a le caresser avec ma langue pour le préparer a ce qui va suivre. Il gémit et cela me rend fou de desir.

je m'arette pour le regarder, completment abandonné, il se donne a moi avec confiance.

Je prends mes doigts dans sa bouche . Il me regarde intensement puis m'empeche de continuer et finit le "travail" lui même.

Decidement ,il ne reste jamais vraiment inactif, et c'est ce qui fait son charme. je prends plaisir a sentir sa langue s'enrouler autour de mes doigts. Par Merlin, que mon caleçon me serre. Il a l'air d'avoir lu dans mes pensées mon malaise car il se jette sur moi et m'enleve mon dernier vetement.

Quand je sens ses lèvres sur mon membres, je l'empeche de continuer. Je jouierai forcment dans sa bouche,et maintenant il n'est pas temps pour cela, mais pour qu'il soit a moi, et que finallement moi aussi je sois a lui.

D- Trop tard Harry, une autre fois pour ça peut être.

Nous avons tout notre temps maintenant... j'espere...peut être... c'est si compliqué...

Je coupe cours a mes pensée et pénètre Harry d'un de mes doigt. Il a mal , je le sais, mais bientot la douleur passe. Je bouge en lui, lui procurant le plus de plaisir possible, enfin rajoutant un puis plusieur doigts.

Il cri dans la chambre, et son cri, je crois, va me rendre fou de desir. Son corps a deja pris l'habitude d'être pénétré et bouge de lui même.

Je retire mes doigts, puis pour être vraiment sûre lui demande:

D-Tu ne l'a encore jamais fait avec un garçon, n'est ce pas Harry?

H- N...non

Il a l'air si géné, si mignon. Je voudrais vraiment le protéger de toutes les noirceurs de la vie que j'ai dus endurer..mais je sais que c'est impossible, il a lui aussi son lot de souffrance.

je me met en place devant lui. Je vais être doux, faire attention.

H-Non Draco! Attend!

Oh non! Je suis si bête! On c'est dit il y a moins d'une heure qu'on s'aime et je voulais deja faire l'amour. Evidement il était excité, mais il vient de se rendre compte de ce que cela implique je suis STUPIDE. ( _**jouzetsuka-**MECHANT DRACO! euu non la j'exagère!)_

D- Tu ...tu ne veux pas? tu n'es pas près? Je comprend ne t'en fait pas, on a tout le temps.

Oh harry ne t'enfuit pas loin de moi, reste avec moi. Tu es mon dernier rayon d'espoir et de lumière!

H- Non, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est juste que je veux...te voir... enfin..pendant... voila quoi.

Oh par Merlin, merci. Merci de me le laisser même si je n'en suis pas digne.

Je lui souris avec soulagement et le remet sur le dos, enroulant ses jambes autour de mon coup pour que je puisse le pénétrer.

je l'embrasse tendrement puis entre en lui le plus doucement possible. Je vois qu'il pleure et qu'il a mal, je souffre avec lui ( SI C'EST VRAI !) Je leche ses larmes.

D- Ca va aller?On peut aretter si ça fait trop mal.

J'aurais du mal à arretter, je le sais, mais je ne veux pas que Harry soit bléssé par ma faute.

H- Non! continu, je te veux en moi, S'il te plais.

Je l'embrasse a nouveau, mon bel amant...( je peux appeller HarryPotter mon amant! YAAAAhAAAAAA)... et continu a le pénétrer.

J'attend un moment qu'il s'habitu a moi et je sens ses mucles se resserer autour de moi. Oh Harry, tu es si étroit, si si chaud si...bon. je commence a bouger et je vois que Harry y prend lui aussi du plaisir. Je perd rapidement mon controle et devient plus brutale, mais il semble aprécier ce traitement. Je sens le plaisir qui monte et gronde en moi. Mes mains attrappent le bassin de Harry et je vais toujours plus vite. Je le mord a l'épaule mais il ne le sens même pas car au même moment, il joui sur nos bas-ventre et je ne tarde pas a le suivre.

Je me sens bien, apaisé, aimé. je me retire doucement pour ne pas le blésser puis m'allonge contre lui, le serrant dans mes bras pour êre sur qu'il ne s'évapore pas, j'en mourerais si c'était juste un bête rève!

Il se câle tout contre moi et met sa tête au creux de mon coup. Je sens son souffle chaud a chaque respiration.

H-Je t'aime plus que tout Draco Malfoy

En entandant cette phrase, je comprends qu'ell tiendra lieu de promesse que Harry me protegera et m'aimera quoi qu'il arrive, même si il me voit dans l'autre camp.

Je repense a ma marque, a mon maître et surtout a ma mission de pousser Harry a sortir du chataeu pour qu'il soit tué...ça me serais si facile maintenant.

D- je t'aime jusqu'a la trahison Harry Potter

J'ai pris ma decision,. Je defendrais Harry quite a être dans le camp des perdants, a trahir mon maî.. nona trahir Voldemort et ma famille; parceque tout vaut mieu qu'un monde sans toi Harry Potter, celui qui m'a sortit par amour de mes ténébres.

Je m'endors contre ce corps si chaud et doux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis heureux. J'irais voir Dumbledore demain pour qu'il m'aide.

**Ce que tout le monde voit: Point de vue d'un poufsouffle**

La grande salle de Poudlard est pleine a craquer, et le bruit des bavardages est assourdissant.

Les serdaigles revisent leurs cours en mangeant le petit dejeuner( comme toujours, quelle drole d'idée d'être aussi serieux!) les gryffondors font une nouvelle, et ènième, demonstration de la fronderie ( bêtise? ) gryffondesque et les serpentards se moquent acidement des gryffondors.

Pourtant, tout ne se pas passe comme chaque matin depuis la création de Poudlard.En effet, Draco malfoy est assis à la table des gryffondors, sur les genoux de Harry Potter qu'il tient par la taille, le regard amoureusement perdu dans les yeux de Potter.

Comme quoi, à Poudlard, même les choses les plus immuables peuvent changer.

**FIN**

Voila ma première fic est finie ( une petite larme d'émotion lol) YOUPPI BONHEUR ET JOIE TOUT LE MONDE DANCE! bon bref, j'avoue que mon one shot était un peu long mais je trouvais ça interessant d'avoir trois points de vue differents... mais qui sont tous les trois nécessaires (enfin je pense) pour bien comprendre tous ce qui est en jeu. Dites moi si ce genre d'ecriture n'est pas trop lours et est interessant

Donc voila, si vous avez aimé, détésté, aprécié, si vous avez des compliments ( OUIASSSS) a faire ou des remarques constructives laissez moi une chtite review, sa me fera plaisir..si vous voulez juste me dire que je devrai avoire honte d'ecrire du yaoi..c'est pas la peine

PS: Je remercieEgwene Al' Vere, Lynarsiane, et Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami pour leur review précédente. En effet, j'ai posté une première fois "juste un regard" et elle m'ont TRES JUSTEMENT fait remarquer qu'il y avait énormement de fautes de frappe. Ca m'a permis de me rendre compte que j'avais uploadé la version non corrigée de ma fic..je la repost donc version corrigée et les remercies beaucoup beaucoup. Merci aussi pour leurs encouragements.


End file.
